Demon In Divinest Sense
by Hihio
Summary: I was no hero. No, there was too much dark in me for that. However, I knew exactly how I could be granted the title of one. All it required was murdering my closest friend. But is being a hero something worth killing for? I hadn't the slightest clue. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Beast's Beauty

_Okay people in this story, Link and Dark Link are just supposed to be BFF's. Nothing else. But you can pretend there more if you want its up to you. Also, this story really has nothing to do with Skyward Sword, it's just set in Skyloft. And lastly! Should I just make this a one chapter story? Or should I continue and turn it into a story? Pleas answer and review!:D._

I looked up at the moon. It weakly illuminated Skyloft, but left most of the graveyard engulfed in shadow. I shouldn't have been here, dwelling in the darkness. Fireflies buzzed around me, blinking on and off, like they were trying to warn me of danger. Yet, here I was, breathing shakily, and laid back on a crumbling headstone. It was worn from the many nights I had rested my weight against it, the engraved symbols now undecipherable. I clamped my calloused hands over my eyes, as if I could block out all the shadows of the night. I felt tired and broken, just like the headstone.

For a long time, I just sat there, waiting. Then I heard rustling in the grass, a signal that someone was approaching. But I didn't stir, nor did I look up. I didn't have to. I already knew what it was. An odd figure appeared in front of me. I knew it had eyes that looked like two red seas, likely to drown anything that made the mistake of diving too deep. The demonic creature was engulfed in shadow as well; much like the cemetery they were standing in.

I finally removed my palms from my face. I looked around, my shining blue eyes piercing through the dark, but I failed to locate the person, if you could call it a person, that I was looking for. They had disappeared.

"Dark. Where are you?"

I heard it again; the faint rustling of the grass, only this time, closer.

"Turn around."

I whipped my head around and looked up. There, towering over me was my evil counter-part, white hoop earrings and all. He looked exactly like he had the night before. His long, silver bangs framed his even, charcoal face.

I thought the view was beautiful. Not the kind of beauty others would use to describe a flower, or a monarch, but a whole different kind of beauty all together. Like the last red petal of a rose, gently floating its way to the ground, or the last pitiful flutter of a butterflies wings. Kind of sad, but strangely gorgeous, all at once.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. It does."

I pushed myself off the ground and walked around the tombstone. I hugged Dark, and a searing chill radiated off of him and into me.

"So…"

I sighed. "So."

He began to tug on my blue earrings.

"Want to go for a ride?"

I looked at him curiously.

"But it's nighttime. Isn't that dangerous?"

Darks thin lips formed a devilish smirk.

"So what? You know I've never been one to shy away from danger."

"Yeah, I know."

I looked down. Dark was reckless sometimes, I worried about him. I would find out later that I should have been worried more about myself.

As Dark called his Loftwing, I began to rake my fingers through my hair. The last few days had been nothing but stressful. I had been so busy chasing after Zelda, I had forgotten about my own well-being. My fingers bore numerous cuts, and a long, pink scar ran down my left cheek. I know I should've been resting, but between sleeping and being with my best friend, there was no contest.

His bird was big and black and bulky. It had a sleek coat of feathers and read slits for eyes. It was bigger than most other Loftwings, and had a white, oversized beak. In many ways, it resembled its owner. Dark hopped onto its back.

"You coming or what?"

I smiled at his contently as I hitched myself onto the monstrous bird. I sat behind Dark and he grabbed a fist full of feathers. He laughed as we began to glide in the cool, evening air. For a moment, everything was perfect. The weather was nice and it was quiet. It was such a peaceful atmosphere, and I loved every second of it.

That was, until Girahim appeared behind me in a cloak of diamonds and pushed me off the Loftwing. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and the whole way down, I could only think about one thing.

Dark was smirking as he watched me fall…wasn't he?


	2. The Last to Know

"_For the first time, I've opened up my eyes."- Last to Know_

I hit the ground with a _thud_. Faron Woods was calm and serene, and because of Demise's defeat, no evil lurked about. A tranquil breeze blew and the tall grass whispered and I heard small birds chirping on a hill nearby.

I tried to remember, lying face down on the ground still, what had brought me to the surface. After a while, it came to me in urgent bursts of recollection.

_Meeting Dark in the graveyard_

_Climbing onto a monstrous bird_

_Being kicked or pushed or pulled off and then-_

Falling.

I started to pick myself up, feeling for the Master Sword as I did, but all I felt was a cold, empty sheath. The sword wasn't with me.

_Of course it isn't_

Dark had it.

"Perfect timing, at least. There'd be no such day as ideal as this to be caught unarmed." I told myself this to stop the swelling nervousness in my chest.

It was true, though. After all, I had rid the Surface of all demons precedent to this untimely and unplanned event. All except the Demon Lord himself. I began to recall my earlier, and unpleasant, encounter with him.

_A pale, white face emerging from a curtain of diamonds, the face curling into a smirk, as hands shoved me off the Dark Loftwing. Dark Link laughing as I fell._

Girahim was alive, and he wanted something from me. Or maybe something from Dark. _My_ Dark.

The sound of someone snapping and the echo of clashing metal cut through my thoughts. Before me stood a tall, slender, and androgynous albino.

_So much for "perfect time to be caught unarmed"_

He stood with a certain confidence and air of superiority that I could never have.

"What is it you seek Girahim? How are you here?" My voice shook.

His didn't.

"It needn't to have anything to do with you. Your friend, however, is the one you should be concerned for."

"And why is that?"

"Ah-hah! Good question, dear hero." He said it as if he knew something I didn't. I wouldn't even be surprised.

"You see, I've proposed a _special_ deal to your favorite little devil. A deal that will allow him to also be referred to as a hero. That would mean that you wouldn't be the only hero in Skyloft anymore. As to why people even call you a hero now, I haven't the slightest clue."

I ignored his meaningless, but effective, insult. It stung as it bit into me. I choked it down.

"Exactly what sort of deal was it, Girahim?" I whispered, young and afraid.

"Now, I would refrain from being so hasty if I-

"Get on with it Girahim! I've no time for your juvenile nonsense!" This time I shouted.

_No time for tricks and riddles._

The pale mean shrugged.

"Fine, impatient child, if you wish for me to tell you so desperately, I shall. I ordered the boy to murder you"

My blood froze. His response nearly stopped my heart. I turned so cold, that I could hardly ask my next question.

"H-how would killing me make Dark a hero?"

Girahim saw the obvious terror in my eyes, as if I was wearing it like a ring. He laughed.

"Ha, I simply told your friend that if he could kill you, if he could delight me with a chance to see your frail, lifeless body impaled with your own sword, your unmoving eyes searching, yearning, screaming for life once more, _I_ would transform him into your image, so that he could bare the title "Hero" instead of "Demon". Oh, I would love to elaborate more on how I'd like to see your dead corpse, but I don't think that would be polite."

_Like being a gentleman is what you strive for…that's funny._ I didn't dare say it aloud.

Girahim continued. "And, as you are most likely aware of this, Dark Link has your sword." He gestured towards my empty scabbard.

"Yes, the odds are against you, child. Such a pity though. You two made such a cute couple."

Girahim grinned mockingly.

"Wait," I asked, "So, did he accept the proposal?" I was desperate.

The Demon Lord glared at me, as if it was the most idiotic question he had ever had the displeasure of hearing. Which, apparently, it was.

"Well I don't know, stupid boy!" He disappeared, and then reappeared in front of me, closer. "I teleported myself and dematerialized before I gave him the chance. But I'd be careful, boy. Your friend seems like the kind who'd give anything to be a hero."

After that, Girahim snapped his fingers. And then he laughed. And then I cried. And then the man was gone.


	3. I Don't Like Lying

"_We always thought we'd look back on our tears and laugh, but we never thought we'd look back on our laughter and cry." -_Author Unknown

_Dark Link's Point of View_

I trudged in the dark. Night had fallen in Faron Woods, which made me quicken my pace, just slightly, so that now it was more like a hurried trudge. I had to find Link. He had fallen directly above this forested land, which meant this was where he must've landed.

_Now, where?_

I hiked through short trees and bushes, tripping over snake-like vines every now and again. I trotted over to a clear hill and stood still. I gazed at the celestial sky, shining diamonds scarred throughout. I remembered how I had been flying up with those stars, just the night before, floating in the sky and hanging by invisible strings attached to the heavens. I closed my eyes, and forced myself to relive what had happened up in that sky:

_It's a cool night, and my lungs fill with fresh air. I pull on a tuft of feathers, violently, and my Loftwing soars even higher into the night. Link is behind me, I can feel him breathing, and he laughs, pointing at a bright, white star. It is then that I know this is the perfect moment, a moment that makes you just happy to be alive._

_And then that moment is shattered._

_I hear a sound, a slicing sound. The sound of Girahim ripping open the night sky, grabbing Link by the wrists, disappearing, then reappearing a yard in front of me. He then lets go of Link. Before I can react, Girahim has taken me by the wrists, too. But instead of letting me fall, he transports us to a nearby island. The island is small, with flowers sprouting everywhere. At first, I cannot find Girahim, but then his slender image slowly appears above me. He floats towards the ground, flipping his hair as he does. At the precise moment his feet meets the grass, I unsheathe the Master Sword, then slice the blade downward. Just as it is about to cut the man in half, he dissolves into the night. I take a breath, but the relief is short lived. A moment later, I can feel Girahim behind me, whispering into my ear._

"_Don't be afraid, boy. I'm not here to kill you. Not today."_

_I stay frozen, my eyes fixated in front of me. Girahim chuckles, then walks back into my sight of vision._

"_I bet you're curious as to why I've brought you here. Are you not?"_

_I inhale._

"_Yes. I am curious."_

_Girahim begins to circle me, like a lion, feeding off of fear._

"_Good. I want you to do something for me, fellow demon. But you must promise you will not to tell Link."_

_Exhale._

"_You've got to tell me, first."_

"_Hm. How about this; if you tell the Hero of Time about what I am about to discuss with you, I'll kill you. Better?"_

_My chest began to tighten._

"_O-okay. Whatever you say."_

"_Good boy. Now, I've got an offer to make. It's a special offer, now, so you don't have to answer right away. However, I won't wait forever."_

_I waited expectantly._

"_I need you to kill Link."_

"_No! Never!"_

"_Ah, but you didn't let me finish! One able to achieve such a great task should be awarded. If you can kill Link, I will give you honor. I will copy his image onto yours, and then you will be a hero, instead of that filthy farm boy. Sounds delightful, doesn't it?"_

_My heart almost leaped out of my chest. _To have Links life, instead of mine?_ I'd actually have something to live for, people that would actually care about me._

_I wanted that. I wanted that so bad._

_Before I could answer, Girahim dissolved into this air again, but before he left, I heard his echoing voice._

"_But remember, Dark Link, I won't wait forever."_

_And just as abruptly as he had come, he left. Just like that._

And then I opened my eyes. I tore my pupils from the sky and kept walking.

* * *

After what seemed like another hour of walking, I began to hear whimpering. It persevered, until I finally arrived at a fair looking tree, with a curled up body weeping at its base

"Stay away! Do not you dare come any closer!"

It was Link. I looked him over. Both his ears seemed to be intact. All eight, nine, ten of his fingers remained. He still had his two blue earrings and two swollen eyes to match.

"Link. I-it's me."

He replied sharply.

"I know it's you. I don't take kindly to back-stabbers."

"So you won't even talk to me? At least do that."

"I refuse to talk with a brute like you." He _hmmf_ed, like a spoiled child, although he was, in truth, a man. But two could play at the little game he insisted on playing.

"Well, I refuse to converse with a weakling like you! Shying from a little dark, are you now? Where has your beloved chivalry gone, coward?"

He wouldn't look at me, so I pressed on.

"First, you come to the decision that it is apparently 'okay' to go on jumping off of birds, and now Hylia's _oh so '_great hero' is whimpering at just the natural lack of light that simply occurs every twenty four hours! My god, where has your pride flown off to?"

Now Link turned red, and stood up to reach my height.

"Maybe I'd still have at least _some_ sense of pride left if only my apparent 'friend' wasn't in the habit of collaborating with evil Demon Lords behind my back, and finding amusement in my falling off of Loftwings. Which, by the way, was no suicide attempt. It was an…accident."

"I beg your pardon? I _certainly_ don't find humor in you poorly timed fall."

Link scoffed.

"Truly? So can I assume you don't remember Girahim pulling me off you Loftwing either? You must take me as a fool."

This was going nowhere. Fast. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Link. I'll say this again," he refused to look at me, so I forced him closer, "I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about. I don't remember. All I can think back to is soaring above Faron and suddenly not feeling the warmth of you behind me."

I saw something flicker in Links eyes, something like understanding, or maybe relief. He whimpered.

"So why can't you remember?"

"I-I don't know. Too caught up in the flying, I guess." I changed the subject. "But enough about me, why don't we discuss the more important matter at hand; are you okay?"

I flashed him one of my charming smiles. I was a pretty good liar.

Link hesitated, and then spoke.

"Yeah, sure. When I fell, I landed here. Girahim dropped by and told me about his confrontation with you."

Panic rushed through my veins. I tried to act normal.

"Ah. And what did he have to say?" I looked down at the grass.

"He told me that you'd kill me. He said he'd grant you honor if you stuck me with a sword."

He stared at me, with anger trapped in his eyes, his jawbone tightening and untightening in rhythm.

"Oh, Link. That's nonsense! Don't believe that man."

"Is Girahim so cowardly that he cannot bear to fight me himself? Is that it? I've defeated that man before; I can **surely **do it again."

"Of course," I said hoarsely. My throat hurt, and my body was heavy. I walked over to the other side of the tree, and sat down. I leaned my head back against the tree, and breathed in. "Of course. I'd never think about hurting you." I felt as though I was stuck to the ground. Before I drifted off to sleep, I peered around the base of the tree to catch a glimpse at a sleeping Link. He looked peaceful. Almost happy to be alive. After a while, I fell asleep too.

And all through the night the same few words kept running through my mind:

_Idon'tlikelyingtoyoudon'tlikelyingtoyousopleasedon'thatemeLink._


	4. Hide and Seek

Dark Link's Point of View

"_Whenever a friend succeeds, a little something in me dies"- Gore Vidal_

When dawn broke, we set out for Hyrule.

The town had been established for some time now, the falling of the Goddess Statue being what triggered Zelda to take initiative and begin the long and tedious process of construction. At first, Link and I had volunteered to assist the princess, though she had resisted any form of help from anyone. However, she eventually gave in, and soon all of the people of Skyloft had come to our aid. It was slow and laborious work, but in the end our final product was nothing less than magnificent. I could visualize the landscaping from when I had seen it last: four main divisions all skirted by wooden wagons advertising fresh goods. Even paths, some marble, some dirt, intersecting and intertwining with each other until you lost track of where you were headed. Ivory fountains, spouting sparkling water that reflected the waning sun.

And in the center of the fairly large town, filled with all these things, stood the Goddess, her stone face looming over us.

To add to Hyrule's stunning glory, it had kind, generous townsfolk who treated each other with respect and hospitality. Of course, no person was kind or hospitable to me, for just a tiny glimpse at my red Demon eyes would send humans backing away from me slowly, their heads shaking in disapproval.

Still, I couldn't help but think about Hyrule citizens, trading brownies and cupcakes and loaves of warm bread. The thought of delectable sweets like those made my stomach ache with hunger and anticipation. To add to my discomfort, my feet were growing sore from stomping around slithering tree roots and my hands bled from accidently handling a sharp thorn rose earlier on in our venture.

"Link, let us have a rest for a little while. We could sit upon a nearby tree stump, or something of the sort."

Link squinted upwards at the blazing sun hanging high in the sky. Sweat listened on his brow and down towards his slightly defined cheek bones. He dragged the back of his hand, clad in a brown fingerless glove, across his forehead. After a while he broke his gaze from the sun, and stared down the long dirt path ahead of us.

"Perhaps a break would be for the best. But do not forget, we must make it to Hyrule before night falls. Zelda must be informed of the Girahim situation as soon as possible."

We walked until we spotted a wide tree stomp with a canopy of other tree's leaves above it. I sat down on one side, while Link sat on the other. I heard the sound of his gentle sigh and the rustling of his pack as he pulled out the Goddess Harp. I did the same, the only difference being that my replica of the Goddess Harp was grey and much duller. I tenderly placed my hands over the strings and felt for the music. We played a lullaby; Link playing as the lead and I as the higher harmony. The song was reminiscent of a calm, rolling river, or maybe a small rippling reservoir. A fountain, possibly? The soothing melody had a relaxing air, and seemed to lull the whole forest. Birds ceased chirping and the sound of a rushing stream nearby was drowned out. The rustling of leaves subsided and everything was silent except for the repeated, cascading, four-note tune, being conducted by the strings of our harps. We leaned onto each other's backs as the music swelled and grew, then resolved and transitioned back into the beginning sequence.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum …_

The music rose again, but the beautiful melody made me sad.

_Do I even deserve this?_

I stopped and sat upright, then turned around to face Link. He looked at me, confused.

"Do you hate me Link?"

He continued to look at me questioningly until he responded.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I am intolerable! You are the only human who doesn't despise me. I am a Demon. All I am capable of is lying, backstabbing, and killing. I'm a terrible friend. I'm even worse of a person. I am no good."

This time, Link smiled and began to tinker with his harp.

"Because, silly Dark, there is a hero in everyone, therefore, there is light in everyone as well."

He continued to pluck lightly on the harp strings as he laughed ever so softly to himself.

But I was no hero. No, there was too much dark in me for that. Despite all my wickedness, I knew exactly how I could be granted the appearance of a hero. All it required was killing my closest friend. The question was if being a hero something worth slaughtering for. Was it?

I hadn't the slightest clue.

* * *

We walked at a steady beat, the sound of our boots grinding into the dirt being the only thing to penetrate the silence. Resting on the horizon, I could make out silver domes and white awnings. The town was protected by huge iron gates that reached to about twelve feet. We walked across an open, grassy plain. The wind made the tall green grass sway to the left, and then the right. As we reached the arched, entrance gates, the sun slowly began to set.

Link's hat blew in the wind as he pushed forcefully. The gates swung back with a squeak and we walked through the colossal archway. Inside, Hyrule appeared to be the way it was the last time I had visited, but something bothered me. The main street was lifeless, and the lack of townsfolk roaming about seemed strange and suspicious. No barrels or crates of baked goods stood along it. Flower vases lay shattered on doorsteps, and the stagnant water pooled in the stone fountain was now stained with red. Scarlet water streaked the cement, while I tried not to contemplate on how it had gotten that way.

"All our work…in ruins…" Link stared blankly at the crumbling stone.

Suddenly, a devilish voice drifted down from above.

"Welcome home gentlemen. Do you like the new look?"

I lifted my eyes to see Girahim standing triumphantly on the head of the Goddess Statue. The demon's presence disturbed me, but so did something else. It was what had been bothering me as we had walked into the city; the Goddesses statue had been blindfolded by a black flag, whipping in the wind. On it was an image of a wide eye and a vermillion slit for a pupil. Girahim jumped from the top of the statue, all the way to the bottom. But instead of meeting his end, he landed on his feet impeccably, without as much as a stumble.

"I hope you know, boys, that when you enter the gates of Hyrule, you are forbidden to exit. But, of course, your beloved city isn't Hyrule anymore, I renamed it. From now on, this is _Mauvais_, and you will only refer to it as such."

Girahim began to walk towards us, slowly and confidently. I drew the Master Sword, while Link whipped out his bow and arrow in record speed. He readied one of the projectiles, and pulled back on the bow. When he released it, the arrow looked as though it would hit Girahim directly in the chest, but it didn't. At the last second, before the weapon was to impale him, Girahim used some sort of incredible speed to move himself to the side, out of the way. He kept walking forward as if Link had never tried to attack at all. I came rushing to meet the Demon Lord, swinging the sword horizontally as I did. He leaped backwards.

"What have you done to my sacred land of Hyrule, Girahim?" I asked him in a low voice. I seethed.

"This is Mauvais, remember?" he laughed. I charged at him again, but he disappeared before my blade could dig into his skin. Swiftly, I turned, and caught the albino standing behind me. I lifted the sword skyward and forcefully sliced it downwards. I could tell the man had vanished again because of the clang of metal against cement. I stayed crouched down as I observed my surroundings, until I finally looked up to see Girahim about to impale me from above with two black, slender swords that were both pointed downwards. I sprung myself off my toes and landed on my knees. It took a while for Girahim to pull his swords out of the ground, but that didn't buy me enough time to pick myself up. He pushed my back with his foot, forcing me to lay with my face on the ground. When he relieved my spine of his weight, I flipped myself over. He pinned the sleeve of my tunic with one blade, and the loose of my pants with another. He jerked my sword from my grip and used it to poke at my stomach and dig into my Adams Apple. Somewhere close I heard Link's heavy footsteps. Girahim looked up.

"Ah, I'm surprised Dark Link hasn't killed you yet, sky child."

Link looked down on me, his eyes like an eagle's, his jaw tight.

"_I _am here to defeat you, Girahim. To save the kingdom, and to find Zelda. If you choose to get in my way, then so be it."

A growing chuckle rumbled from Girahim as he flipped his hair and pointed lazily at the tower standing a few miles behind the Goddess statue.

"The girl, Hylia's descendent, is imprisoned in the castle. I had to get rid of her before I could take over, obviously. But she doesn't mind, I'm sure, since she gets captured very frequently. Yes, she is probably happily painting her nails, with polish that I have provided for her, as we speak. Don't you worry; I treat all my prisoners with the most convenient and hospitable of services."

"Don't you dare speak of Zelda that way!" Link looked as if he was about to lunge towards Girahim, but before he could, I interceded.

"Link, stop. He wants you dead, remember? Just…just go find somewhere to hide, okay?"

Girahim clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Oh, yes! How I _love_ a good game of hide and seek," Girahim looked at me slyly, "and, of course, you'll be the one seeking."

The lean man drew his attention back to my clone.

"But be aware, if you get caught, you die."

Link gritted his teeth angrily, but nodded in agreement.

"If you can stay hidden from my demons, I will allow you to try and take back your land. Here," Girahim tossed Link the Master Sword, "To make the situation fair."

I heard the sound of Link's footsteps as he walked away, deeper into Hyrule, or Mauvais, or whatever.

"But remember child, you won't be able to hide forever."

As I listened to the fading steps, I couldn't help but look up at the blindfolded Goddess.

She wouldn't be able to watch over us all now.


End file.
